


Mile-High Dreams

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an over-night flight, Viggo can't sleep. Turns out, Orli's awake, too. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile-High Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote on an airplane. I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud because I was sitting between two old ladies as I wrote this.

Viggo closed his book and looked around at his cast mates. Everyone else on the plane was asleep, Bean on his left, Orlando on his right. Across the aisle, Dom was sleeping with Billy and Elijah on each side of him, their heads pillowed on his shoulders. He glanced behind him, but the only person he could see was Astin with Alexandra curled in his lap. They were both asleep. He turned back around and met Orlando’s warm brown eyes.

“Are you looking for something? Or someone?” the younger man asked.

“No. Everyone else is asleep. Did you have a bad dream, Mr. Bloom? Or did I startle you?” Viggo replied softly.

“I wasn’t asleep. I was just resting my eyes. How much longer until we get to LA?”

“Three more hours. Perhaps you should try to get some sleep.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Orlando said, as a long-fingered hand began creeping up the thigh of Viggo’s well-worn jeans.

Viggo raised an eyebrow.

Orlando smiled impishly, glancing across the American at Bean.

“He’s not going to wake up.”

“What about them?” Viggo asked, jerking his chin in the direction of the hobbits.

Orlando glanced over, as though fully expecting to find three sets of eyes on him. To his luck, the hobbits were still asleep.

“What about them?” Orlando countered, fixing his mouth on the spot of Viggo’s neck just above his collarbone.

Viggo made a noise of appreciation low in his throat and titled his head back. Orlando’s lips left his neck and he opened his eyes.

“What are you…” but he lost the ability to speak as Orlando’s deft fingers unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his half-hard cock. Viggo hardened almost instantly as Orlando wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Viggo twined his hand in Orlando’s Mohican, pushing him down further. Orlando obliged, taking Viggo down to the root and sliding back up to swirl his tongue in the slit at the top.

Viggo sighed between clenched teeth, glancing next to him to ensure Bean was still asleep. The wet heat enveloping his cock was amazing, but the normally vocal American could do nothing more than bite his lip and thrust gently into Orlando’s warm mouth.

Across the aisle, Billy shifted in his sleep, throwing an arm over Dom’s middle.

Orlando paused, only Viggo’s cockhead in his mouth. His eyes slid sideways, despite the fact that he couldn’t see anything from his angle. Viggo took himself in hand, rubbing the head of his cock against Orlando’s mouth, smearing precome across the boy’s lips. Orlando took the hint and closed his mouth over Viggo again.  
Viggo reached down and gave his balls a tug. He didn’t want to end this too soon.

But before long, he felt his balls draw up and tighten.

“Orli,” he whispered insistently, tugging on the boy’s hair.

Orlando looked up at him, lips stretched over the cock in his mouth, cheeks flushed, pupils so dilated they made his dark eyes look even darker, and pulled his mouth completely off Viggo, before swallowing him back down to the root, the muscles in the back of his throat working Viggo’s cockhead.

To keep himself from crying out, Viggo stuffed Orlando’s discarded sweater in his mouth, breathing in the heady scent of the Brit’s cologne.

No sooner had Orlando sat back up and Viggo buttoned his jeans than Bean opened his eyes and lifted his head from its resting place against the window.

“How much longer is this flight?” he asked, looking out at the darkness.

“About two and a half hours,” Orlando chirped.

Viggo glanced at him and spotted a drop of come on the corner of Orlando’s mouth. Praying that Bean hadn’t seen, but staying calm as usual, he swiped the drop with his thumb and sucked it into his own mouth.

“You might try going back to sleep,” Viggo offered.

Beside him, Orlando snickered softly.

“I think I will,” Bean grumbled, settling himself back against the window.

Orlando settled his head on Viggo’s shoulder and fell asleep.

Across the aisle, unbeknownst to Viggo, Dom cracked an eye open.

“You won, mate,” he whispered into Billy’s hair.

“As I knew I would,” Billy replied softly.

“Wanker,” Elijah added, passing a twenty-dollar bill across Dom without opening his eyes.


End file.
